


|Elevator| ~A 2Min One Shot~

by softminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminho/pseuds/softminho
Summary: Life sure plays twisted games and coincidence with you, but some coincidences are meant to be because that's when fate comes in.-----------------------------





	|Elevator| ~A 2Min One Shot~

Song recommended: Elevator by Kim Jonghyun

"Here's your delivery, Ma'am." The delivery boy said handing in a medium sized box to a women, who was clearly rich, judging from her place which was practically a huge palace and the way she was dressed up and it's 8 am so clearly she just woke up and her nightdress was itself so pretty the boy wondered about the other dresses that she probably owned. After Taemin took the rich women's signature, the door was slammed shut on his face which made him roll his eyes. Rich people. Taemin thought before walking away from the huge door towards his motorcycle which was provided to him by the company.

Taemin worked at an errand running company as a delivery boy. Well, the pay isn't much but it still helps him get through his regular life and provides him food three times a day. And that's all he wanted. Of course, only having a high school diploma, he really can't expect himself to work at a big company with good pay. Though he is planning to save up some money and go to a college and try to make his life less messy.

He got on the motorcycle and was about to turn the engine on when his mobile started ringing in his side pocket. He pulled it out and it was from his boss, he rolled his eyes, swiping on his screen to pick up that call.

"Hello?" Taemin answered.

"Taemin, you have another errand to go on to. I'll send you the address, pick up the things and go wherever they tell you to go okay?" The middle-aged man spoke through the speaker without giving a break and Taemin rolled his eyes once again. "Yeah, sure." He hung up and sighed.

His mobile vibrated, notifying that he received a text message. He looked at the address and it was pretty far away from where he actually was. It was a freaking airport. He'll be reaching there in like two hours. He sighed and pulled out his earphones, plugging them in one of his ears, because yes, it's dangerous when you're deaf and driving. And though Taemin's life was worst than trash right now, he still had a lot to do and dying was the last thing he would consider doing.

He turned on his engine, sprinting away from the rich environment which had huge houses and rich people living in.

-  
After a three-hour drive and Taemin not able to feel his butt, he reached his destination at last, which he was more than happy for because it took him one hour to find out the way after he got lost. Thanks to the man he met on his way who showed him the way out of the mess he was stuck in.

He got down on his motorcycle and pulled out his helmet, placing it on the handle of the motorcycle, feeling the cold air on his face once again, it felt like his face was able to breathe once again.

He gave a call to the customer's number, which was sent by his boss and after a few beeps, the call was picked by a woman.

"Hello?" She politely asked and Taemin cleared his throat.

"It's the delivery boy from the errand company which you called," Taemin spoke back and the sound of the women's voice turned from polite to complete rudely.

"What's taking you so long boy? I was waiting here for four hours now. I was about to call your boss" She exclaimed through the speaker and Taemin could feel him losing his eardrums. Even though Taemin wanted to snap back, he really did not want to lose his job.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am. I'm here at the airport." Taemin politely spoke back but his face showed a completely different reaction. "Alright, whatever. I'm at gate no 4." She snapped back and Taemin rolled his eyes. He wondered how he didn't end up going blind because of all the eye rolling he did in a single day. Like is it even possible for humans to roll their eyes this much?

Taemin started making his way through all the people crowding around the place, either waiting for their departure or people waiting for their friends or relatives to arrive. Airports always gave Taemin the depressing vibes especially since the time he traveled to Jeju Island with the boy he loved for vacation and that was practically the last happy memory they had. If only he knew that would be the last memory he would make with him, maybe he wouldn't have traveled, maybe then he wouldn't have been so heartbroken by the other boy he adored so much. And as embarrassing it was for Taemin to admit this, he still loved him. Even after three years passed by, he still couldn't help but think about the other before going to sleep or think about him when he wakes up in the morning.

But it was over now, and no matter how much Taemin craved for the other, he had no other choice but to forget about him and move on.

Just like how the others did.

"Miss Kim?" Taemin approached a woman in her early 20's and she definitely had the look on her face that showed she was ready to stab someone in their guts, but of course, she wouldn't do it. "Thank you for coming today." She sarcastically spoke which made Taemin cringe. Her face was stuffed with makeup, it would possibly take her like half an hour just to remove her make up. And her dress was so uncomfortably tight that even if she moves one of her muscle, it might end up exposing her parts which aren't supposed to be exposed to the public.

Taemin pushed all his thoughts at the back of his mind "I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am. Where's the delivery package?" Taemin said and then turned around to pick up a medium sized box with a yellow paper wrapping around it.

"Make sure you give this in the hands of Mr. Choi, the director of the Choi companies." Miss Kim spoke, looking at her wristwatch and then back to Taemin. "My flight is in 10 minutes now, just make sure it reaches him" She held the handle of her black suitcase and started walking towards the departure gate with her heels clanking against the clear marble floor.

Taemin held the package tightly and started walking towards his motorcycle. He couldn't help but feel weird about all this. He didn't know why, but even though they were millions of Choi's in Korea, he couldn't help but wish it was the Choi he wanted to meet, but the other half of him wanted it to be anyone else but not the one he knew.

Taemin gave out a dry chuckle, rolling his eyes once again. "What is this? A drama? Get out of your imaginary world, Lee Taemin. This is a reality, not a freaking drama" Taemin spoke to himself, before wearing the helmet on his head once again and placing himself on the motorcycle, zooming away from the crowded airport.

It was always like this. The hope that lit up in him whenever he had to deliver a package to someone, which was every day. He was reminded of a person who he tried his best to forget. He tried to forget him, hate him, by thinking about the way he has hurt the 18-year-old boy, who was so weak, so young, so immature back then. But at the end of the day, he couldn't help but fall asleep at the thought of him and that just made him hate himself more than he did the day before.

To be honest he didn't know that if he ever got a chance with him once again, would he really get back with him. He didn't know if he still had the feelings for the other, his heart was confused. The type of confuse which was too hard to solve. His eyes fell on the yellow box which was kept in front of him in the holder that was attached to the head of the scooter.

Taemin was always the type of a person who was curious about the things which were in the packages which were given to him for the errands, but as usual, it wasn't his business to know about it and he had no right to either. But he still couldn't help but be curious, because he never really got any parcels which were delivered to his house, just a letter. The letter which he wanted to burn but he couldn't but other than that literally nothing because he never really had anyone with him other than his mom and an elder brother who's in the military now. So he's practically a breadwinner in his house for now.

He took out his mobile to see the directions to his destination and surprisingly he was pretty near, which he was more than glad for. Five deliveries in a different part of Seoul isn't an easy thing as it sounds, his whole body was screaming pain and he just wanted to go and lay down on his bed and take a long sleep. But that's only possible after he makes his delivery.

The end of the summer airbrushed through his pale face which was exposed from the helmet, he really didn't want to feel suffocated like how he did on his way to the airport and he did enjoy the warm air, it was soon going to be fall for which, he was more than excited for.

Fall and winter were his favorite seasons of the year. Like who doesn't even like winter to be honest. It's the most peaceful season of the year, and also Christmas was his favorite holiday season... Well, used to be. Maybe he liked winter because that's the season where everything makes him feel lonely and even when there is really no reason, he feels empty, but by now, he was used to all these feelings but it scared him, he wasn't really sure whether he did want winter to come around so soon. Was he ready to face the harsh coldness that was going to surround him? Was he ready to face the happiness which he was supposed to feel in those holidays but never really felt? Was he ready to go through the guilt-trip of not being happy when he has everything, yet have nothing? In fact, was he ready to face the harsh life that was ahead of him? No one knows and all these thoughts, no matter how hard he tried, could never leave his mind, and that would lead him to sleepless nights and dark circles underneath his eyes the next day.

-

Taemin pulled the handle bringing his motorcycle to a stop, pulling in front of a really tall glass building, it really was pretty. They were people wearing work suites, going in and out of the building, some of them with their colleagues and some alone.

He grabbed the box from the holder and walked towards the huge office building, He went through the rotating doors, walking towards the reception and there was a young woman in her 20's something on the other side of the desk. Taemin cleared his throat before approaching and stood in front of the women and plastered his lips into a smile, trying to seem as sweet as possible. The woman looked up at the young boy and smiled back.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The women offered with a sweet voice which made Taemin feel slightly better. But just slightly though.

"Um," He looked down at the box to look if any name was given but it was just Mr. Choi, Director of Choi company. Taemin sighed looking back up at the women. "I have this delivery for Mr. Choi..... the director." She looked at him with a confused look on her face "Actually Mr. Choi is out for a meeting. You can give this to me and I'll give it to him" She offered.

"No, I'd like to give it to him personally," Taemin said, remembering the request Ms. Kim made of giving the parcel personally to the person and smiled at her. "Well, then you can wait or go up and face his secretary and sort it out with her. His office is on the 9th floor." A hint of annoyance was clearly shown in her voice but she tried her best to keep her cool and hide it with her smile.

Taemin bowed out of respect and walked towards the elevators, pressing the button and waiting for one of the elevators to come down from the 12th floor. This building was really HUGE. They were in fact 22 floors in this building. One of the elevator door opened and Taemin entered, pressing the 9th floor, sliding his left hand in his jeans pocket and the parcel was tuck under his right.

His gaze fell down to the well, clean marble floor with a weird yet pretty design on it, waiting for the doors to close and as they were about to close suddenly a beep sound was heard. Taemin looked up to see that someone had brought their arm in between the elevators door to stop it from closing. The doors swung open revealing a young man in a suit who sighed in relief.

Taemin's eyes widened and he could feel all his senses leave him at once, it was exactly the moment where people describe as everything around them coming to a halt, completely freezing... but in a suffocating way. The younger boy could feel as if someone was choking him and making him remember every worst memory that was hidden way back in his mind. The memories he wanted to hide and forget so much were present right in front of him on a large LCD TV, tormenting him.

His world was slipping from under his legs, in fact, they were crumbling down all around him, he could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes, but he was trying his best not to show them "M-Minho?" Taemin tried his best not to stutter but couldn't help and internally cursed himself for it.

Minho entered the lift, looking straight in front not even minding the shorter boy who wanted to disappear or run away. "Which floor?" Minho asked still not looking towards the younger but got no reply. He rolled his eyes and was about to press the 9th-floor button but it was already pressed.

If stares could kill people, Minho would've been long gone. As the lift went up Taemin couldn't help himself but stare at the elderly boy. Where did the polite boy go? Where did the softness in his brown eyes go? He could clearly sense a difference in the other. Did he really not recognize him? Did he really forget about him? Did he really hate the other so much to the point that he can't even remember who he was? The boy who he loved so dearly? What did he do so wrong to be treated this way? All these thoughts were piercing through his chest and stabbing him continuously. He really thought he was over him but wow, he's on the edge of breaking down and hugging him and telling him how much he missed him, how the past three years were miserable without him, he didn't even know if Minho was even alive.

"M-Minh-" He was about to reach the other's arm to grab his attention as tears filled his eyes. More than anything, Taemin was more than glad to see how well he was, he was so glad he was alive, he was glad to see him once again. All the times he stayed out of Minho's apartment in hopes that he would come back, The nights which were spent by him, trying to search the other.

Even if everything was over between them through a god damned letter that was found in his bag after a month after Minho went missing. The cruel words that were written on the white sheet were still so clear in Taemin's mind. He just wanted to know the answer, maybe then he could move on.

His mind went blank and all his thoughts were pushed aside and were replaced with nervousness when suddenly all the lights started flickering and the whole apartment took a huge jerk. Minho's eyes widened as he rushed towards the younger boy involuntarily pulling him down to the floor and hovering over him, grabbing both of his arms to keep him steady. Taemin closed his eyes, grabbing tightly on his parcel like his life was depended on it. The elevator took another jerk before the whole elevator had a light out and it stopped moving, but after a second, the green emergency light came up.

Taemin sighed and slowly opened his eyes which were directly met with the dark brown orbs which he craved for, the eyes which gave him strength, the eyes which held his entire world in. Those beautiful eyes which only belonged to one person who he was still in love with. Who he wanted to hold. He just knew the sweet, loving boy which was trapped behind a tough wall.

Minho stared deeply in the younger boys eyes, the eyes which told him everything would be alright, the eyes which shed millions of tears for him, the eyes which he could see himself in. He looked at Taemin from up to down to see if he got any hurt and closed his eyes when he was relieved that the other was okay. He dropped his arms from either of the sides and cleared his throat, getting up from the ground and dusting off any dust or anything off from his gray suit.

He went to the front of the elevator and pressed the emergency button and waited for a response. Taemin was too lost to even understand what was going on around him. He felt like a teenager who had his first kiss. He weirdly felt so happy. And he loved this feeling, the feeling which he didn't feel for the past ages. He shook his head before getting up from the corner and trying to balance himself steady.

"What's wrong?" Taemin quietly asked and Minho turned around "I think there is a problem with the electricity which caused the breakdown. There is no response." Minho responded and Taemin sighed "How long will it take?" He was really very tired and his mom would be really worried if Taemin goes back home late, plus he needs to buy some food on his way back home. "I don't know. It depends on how fast they realize the director is missing"

Director?

Taemin gasped and looked at the parcel which he was still holding like his life was depended on it.

"M-Mr C-Choi?" Taemin looked at Minho who was on the floor once again who furrowed his eyebrows towards the younger and Taemin sighed.

"What is this? Did I really end up in a drama or something?" Taemin mumbled again to himself leaving a dry chuckle at the end not believing what's actually happening around him. "Did you say something?" Minho asked confused and Taemin looked down, moving his hand forward with the parcel towards Minho "I was here to deliver this parcel to you... Sir." Taemin spoke still not believing the games this life plays. The torture this life gives him on a daily basis.

"Oh!" Minho exclaimed grabbing the parcel from the others hand, looking at it "This really seems like a drama" Minho smirked and looked up at the young boy.

-

It was half an hour since the elevator broke down and both of them sat on the opposite sides of the elevator, completely exhausted and sweaty. "Is this how we're going to die?" Minho asked trying to lighten the tension which was building up in the elevator.

"It wouldn't be pleasant if the director dies in an elevator." Taemin said, "and in fact, your life is starting now so I don't think it's going to end anytime soon. You still have a lot to achieve".

Taemin was really proud of the other, he didn't know the reason why the other left him and completely disappeared from his life and he was still very angry with him for breaking all the promises they made together, but maybe everything that happened was for the sake of his life, maybe he had no other choice but to leave a loser like him, who had no future, who had no educational background, who was always changing jobs.

"So... you're a delivery boy?" Minho asked trying not to come out rude which wasn't his intention at all, in fact, he was too happy to know the younger was doing so well and was healthier. Minho's heart was filled with guilt, it wasn't new. It's been guilty and broken since the day he had to leave him, even without seeing him, even without telling him the reason, without even looking at him one last time, but Minho could still remember Taemin's face, his smile, his eye smile, his peaceful face when he sleeps, his beautiful long eyelashes, his little mole on his little nose and his lips which always tasted like banana and vanilla... it felt like he saw and kissed him yesterday.

"Yes," Taemin responded, playing with threads which were hanging off of his ripped jeans. It was his habit when he was nervous or tired or sleepy or bored... or when he was on the verge of breaking down. And Minho really wanted it to be anything but to have Taemin crying. "Are you tired?" Minho asked and Taemin looked up at the taller boy and just looked at him for a few seconds and then back down on the small braid he made with the threads and nodded but also it was because he wanted to cry and just tell him everything and him remembering this little detail about him pushed him more to the verge of tears.

"Can't you call someone and tell them to open this shit up?" Taemin asked Minho and was responded by Minho nodding his head "This elevator provides really less network sadly" Taemin rolled his eyes and sighed. Taemin wasn't really claustrophobic but being stuck in a small place for a long time did make him feel weird, his head started getting heavier as the time ticked by.

"So how have you been?" Minho unconsciously asked the words he was so curious about but regretted as soon as the words left his lips.

Taemin stopped playing with the threads and sat there in the same position as the words echoed in his ears.

How was he?

Miserable,

broken,

hurt,

betrayed and

left behind.

But he was anything and everything other than being okay.

That was something he hasn't felt since years, it was like being okay was just ripped away from him. Like being okay was something which only a few people get for free.

Taemin left a dry chuckle and looked up, his eyes brimming with tears, threatening to spill across his cheek. "It's funny how you could even ask that sort of question when not an hour ago you pretended like I was a stranger".

Minho sucked his lips inside, making it a thin line "Taemin... I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" He left the braid which he invested so much of hard work in, letting it fall and spread all over the place, the place where they belonged. Just like his feelings.

"Sorry for what huh? Sorry for the fact that you have a weak boy, who was invisible to everyone, hope? Sorry for the fact that you made me believe that life could get better? Sorry for the fact that you promised me you would stay but disappeared all of the sudden, without any trace, without anything? Sorry for the fact that I gave you my everything just to have you break it in pieces and just fucking leave me? Sorry for the fact that you literally left everything behind with a letter? Sorry for not even telling me what did I do so wrong for you to treat me this way?" Taemin closed his eyes and left a sigh, trying to control his tears which were getting harder and harder as seconds ticked by. He stood up on his legs which were trembling and sweaty from all the sweat that was being produced by his body.

"Or... are you sorry for the fact that you told me you loved me and you never actually did?" And at last, tears which were trapped behind his eyelid spilled all over his cheeks, mixing up with his sweat.

Minho slowly stood up too and Taemin was still shorter to him just like how he was when he last saw him, Just enough for when they used to hug, Taemin could hear the other's heart beating in a beautiful rhythm. His gaze fell, knowing how badly he fucked up and had no way going back to the way they were.

"Taemin-ah..." A tear slipped from Minho's eyes and Taemin looked at him like he was a sinner and left a dry chuckle, walking towards Minho and slamming his fist just right beside Minho's shoulder, which made the taller boy shriek in fear and his eyes widened, unable to figure what the boy would do next.

"Don't call me that. Don't tell me you're sorry. Do you know how much I went through because of you? You messed me up. I loved you, Choi Minho. I still cry thinking about you. I still wake up and you're the first person on my mind. It's been three years but I still think about you every single second. It's like you're haunting me, your face, your eyes, your voice... You. Do you even realize what you made me go through? Every time I was making a delivery to a person with the first name Choi. I hoped it was you. I wanted to meet you at least once and ask you the reason which I thought would help me move on... I missed you so much... and..." Taemin let his hand fall loosely on his side as he broke down in more tears "I still do." All the feeling's which were bottled up in him for the past three years were crashed right in front of him, in a few minutes.

He had no will to look up at the taller boy and he had no will to do anything anymore. But he did feel a little better by telling all this to him. He felt good by stating his thoughts for where they belonged. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths when a warm, long fingers slid under his chin, bringing his small face up to meet with the same orbs but now all the coldness was replaced by tears, guilt and hurt.

"Taemin-ah..." The warm and soothing voice filled up in Taemin's ears, calming him down a bit. He missed that voice. His voice was like a tonic, a rare medicine that cured him in a second, that calmed him down from mental breakdowns, from panic attacks. He missed it.

"I didn't leave you because I didn't love you anymore." He looked down and Taemin's eyebrows furrowed, curious about everything now.

"I was forced to leave you."

-FLASHBACK-

Minho stared into the darkness of the room holding his knees to his chin tightly as tears fell from his eyes from the past God knows how long. His eyes were burning and his cheeks felt so rough. He didn't know how long he was in there. He just wanted to be with Taemin. He just wanted the other to hold him and tell him everything would be fine. That's all he asked for. And that's what he was going to do.

He wiped his eyes, getting up from the ground and walking towards his old bedroom door, which he never wanted to return to. He slammed the wooden door open and walked downstairs where his 'so-called' parents were "Is this how you're going to treat your son?" Minho exclaimed, slamming his fist into the wall beside him which caught the attention of his family. His mom got up and took slow steps towards the tall, broken boy whose eyes were puffy and red from all the crying he did.

"Sweetheart, this is for the best. You won't get anything if you stay with someone who's... a guy." Her mom calmly spoke, patting the others brown soft locks but Minho moved away from the touch, staring at the woman in disgust.

"I don't care what will happen to me or whatever. I'm leaving this place." He said, looking at his Mom one last time before walking away towards the main door of this torturous house when the man got up from the couch, stopping Minho in his tracks

"Minho, if you leave this house right now. You will lose everything." Mr. Choi spoke as he wiped his hand on a napkin and Minho looked at him with confusion. "Why are you putting your career on the line? Your life on the line? If this thing gets public do you realize how I'm going to be done for? All my hard work will go to waste just because of you!" He exclaimed, walking towards him with sympathetic eyes which Minho didn't once fall for.

"What about me? I love that boy. He means everything to me. Just because you got me kidnapped and brought me here doesn't mean my feelings will go away" Minho exclaimed as more tears rolled down his cheeks "I'm leaving this house. Right now." Minho pushed his dad aside, walking towards the door when a gunshot was heard, widening Minho's eyes as he turned around in a swift to see his dad holding a gun in his hand, pointing it towards the roof but soon pointed it towards Minho which made his Mom freak out and gasp.

Minho gave a dry chuckle and crossed his arms across his chest, smiling "Okay. Go on. Kill me. I would love to die right now. C'mon, kill your son for your filthy career." Minho said walking towards the gunpoint confidently and he was sure he didn't want to live at this point, not without Taemin.

"Sweetie, it won't be you on the gunpoint." He dropped his gun, still having a smirk on his face "It will be your 'so loved' boyfriend Lee Taemin, if you leave this house." Minho could feel all his senses leave him as his brain went from angry to panic.

"You won't...." Minho said which made Mr. Choi burst out in laughter.

"Minho-ya, Don't you remember how many people I got killed just by a simple phone call? And a boy who's ruining my son's life isn't any different than a criminal".

Minho's brain went all foggy in a second and the next thing he remembered was him getting dragged away from his father's bloody face and his knuckles all cracked up. He was locked up in his room for a month before he could go out again, and the first thing he did was visit Taemin and wanted to tell him everything that has happened, he was happy that he would get to see the other after so much of suffering, he wanted to hug him, hold him, tell him he was sorry but the way Taemin looked while working in that bakery shop broke his heart.

It felt like he didn't sleep for days, he went unimaginably thinner than he already was, his hair looked like they haven't even been washed for days. That made Minho feel more miserable than he already was and he just couldn't face Taemin after what he did to him. It would just make both of them weaker and would want each other back. He knew it would be a bad choice but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

So he left a letter with Byul Yeon who used to be their best friend and still is but she flew away to America to study and Minho was sent to Japan to study just so he wouldn't run into Taemin or run away from home, which in fact he did but was caught every single time.

So, as sad and fucked up he felt for admitting it but he did admit it.

He admitted that he gave up.

He gave up on trying.

He gave up on the love of his life.

And he regretted that more than anything.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Taemin just sat there on the marble floor, dumbstruck, staring at the other whose face was highlighted with the green light, tears wetting the soft skin of the other, sparkling against the dim light. Faint sobs could be heard which added to the guilt Taemin was feeling. Taemin never even thought a logical reason why Minho would've left him. He was just so blinded by self-hate that the only reason that came up in Taemin's mind was that Minho lost all feelings for him and he was just annoyed by him. Taemin did try finding him but got to know by Byul Yeon that he went to Japan and so he gave up.

Both of them gave up on each other.

Taemin got up from his place and took slow steps towards the other who's head was slouched down as tears fell on his gray pants. He kneeled down in front of Minho and slowly took his face in his small hand which made Minho look up and he was met by Taemin's huge eyes which were filled with tears, guilt, and need for love. Taemin wiped away Minho's tears with his thumb without breaking the gaze away from the other which resulted in another sob.

"Minho, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have burst out on you. I should've given you a chance. I'm just so sorry Minho" Tears rolled down Taemin's cheeks and that just pulled the string in Minho making him have a complete breakdown, Taemin took his head and slowly placed it on his shoulder while the tall boy cried out all his feelings which he bottled up for so many years. Taemin was just so ashamed to put every blame over Minho when he went through more than Taemin did and that just made Taemin want to pull his hair out and apologize to Minho for the eternity.

"Taemin-ah..." A sob.

"Tae..." Another sob. 

"I... I Missed You" Minho managed to slip the words in between the sobs. The tears which Taemin held back so much rolled freely on his cheek, he felt as if a huge weight was lifted up from him as each drop of his tears fell.

"I missed you too, Minho... but..." Taemin trailed off and Minho pulled himself up from Taemin's arms looking deep into the younger boys eyes, trying to find what he was about to ask.

"What are we going to do? Your parents are completely against us." Taemin's gaze fell once more to the ground as tears again filled his eyes at the thought of being separated from Minho once again. If that did happen, Taemin didn't know if he would make it through this time. Just the thought of that made him want to tie Minho somewhere and not let him go.

Minho wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and raised Taemin's head "Whatever happens, I'm not leaving you. I'll take you wherever I go and I'm coming with you wherever you go. No matter where it is."

Taemin smiled reassuring the other that they could do this, they need to do this for the sake of each other's health. They knew they couldn't live without each other anymore. He slowly caressed Minho's face which he longed for so long. His fingers softly ran through his smooth rosy lips which he missed the taste of so much, he looked up to meet Minho's eyes which were staring right back at him but they shifted down to Taemin's lips, which brought a smile on Minho's lips.

Minho grabbed the others face and Taemin's arms dropped down from his face wrapping around Minho's neck and in a blink, Minho crashed his soft lips into the plump, pink lips devouring everything from it, the taste which he missed from the past three years, Minho missed the way Taemin's lips moved rhythmically with his, it was like they were just perfectly made for each other. Taemin broke the kiss to catch a breath and smiled while Minho kissed his forehead, smiling back.

There was another jerk and the emergency lights went off, leaving both of them in pure darkness, they couldn't even see each other despite being so close to each other but after a few seconds, the normal lights came back indicating that the electricity was back and there was a static in the speaker that was in the elevator before a man spoke, completely panicked "Director? Are you in there?" Minho got up and picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall "Glad you remembered me."

-

Taemin couldn't help but have his cheeks flushed red while looking at his hand which was intervened with the big hand, engulfing his small hands completely. His heart was beating so fast, he felt like it was about to burst up anytime, and the happiness he felt was impossible to explain, it was a weird sensation, a sensation which he was more than glad to feel. He looked up at Minho who probably noticed Taemin's glare and turned his head to see Taemin, internally chuckling on how blushed Taemin was.

"I never knew I had this sort of effect on you" Minho teased the already embarrassed boy and Taemin's eyes widened as he turned his head towards the window "Wh-what effect?" Taemin asked trying to deny it, but he sure as hell knew Minho messed him up completely. "You sure you don't know?" Minho asked and Taemin turned around, facing him, trying to act dumb. He nodded innocently and Minho raised his eyebrows "So do you want me to show you what effect?" Taemin knew what was coming next but he couldn't back off now. "Sure."

Oh Shit. Taemin thought as the car was halted to a stop and he closed his eyes ready for what was coming next.

Taemin felt a pair of lips once again on his lips just like the last time, but this time it felt rougher and Taemin went along with it, enjoying every little bit of Choi Minho who he loved more than anything he could ever imagine and more than anything he was just too happy to feel anything, and as dumb as it sounded he couldn't help but feel like a teenage girl who just got her heart stolen away by a heartthrob.

And yes, Choi Minho took his heart away completely and he was more than glad to have his in return.

Minho broke the kiss, trying to catch a breath, he leaned against the other's forehead, giving an eye to eye smile.

He moved back and turned around grabbing the yellow box which was thrown in the back seat. Taemin looked at Minho, confused.

"Go on open it." Minho handed the box to Taemin who was skeptical but opened it up anyway.

"Minho oh my god, ho-"

"I told my friend to send a Micheal Jackson record and I thought of finding you once again and giving it to you on your birthday..." Minho smiled to himself and then looked back up "but life really plays weird games with us".

Taemin was so shocked over everything, it wasn't only Taemin who missed him. Minho missed him as much too. He looked back up from his record towards Minho who felt proud of the gift he chose for Taemin.

Taemin moved in front, grabbing Minho's face and giving him a peck on his lips. "Thank you for everything".

Minho started driving, still holding hands with Taemin and was beyond happy than he ever could imagine and Taemin was just staring out of the window, trying to calm himself down by counting the passing street lights.

"Hey, Taemin?"

"Hmm"

"You still taste like banana and vanilla. Did you know that?" Minho asked and Taemin nodded licking his lips, feeling Minho's taste on his.

"I still love banana milk ya know."

"More than me?"

"Maybe."

Minho took a quick glance over to Taemin and faked being hurt and Taemin just rolled his eyes.

"Give me back my record then"

"Nope."

"Pfft. I don't like you"

"I know you love me too much and I love you back so calm yourself and drive."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THIS ONE SHOT LITERALLY TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH IM ACTUALLY TIRED IEWBFBDKNFEIB BUT I LOVE 2MIN SO MUCH OMG I LITERALLY BREATH 2MIN TBH 2MIN IS MY EVERYTHING THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOOO ADORABLE AHDHUDHBWIEUBFI
> 
> ANYWAYS I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! THIS IS LIKE THE LONGEST ONE SHOT I EVER WROTE OMG ITS LIKE 7K WORDS GOSH BUT I REALLY HOPE YALL WILL LIKE IT AND IF YOUR A 2MIN TRASH THEN HMU I LOVE GAY LOVERS ;)
> 
> Plus thanks to my sunbae @FrejaMarple who helped me with the editing and pointed out my flaws (Which im lazy to edit heh) But saranghe onion sunbaeeee ♥
> 
> Btw I also posted on AFF so if you guys wanna check it out then the link is in my bio ♥
> 
> DONT FORGET TO
> 
> VOTE
> 
> COMMENT
> 
> AND
> 
> SHARE
> 
> I LOVE YOUUU MUNCHKINS ♥


End file.
